Just not Perfect
by Gatomon1
Summary: *cough*TAITO WARNING*cough* hehehe...It's so mild that it's nearly a friendship fic. But it IS still Taito...*cough* THere's an accident, and something happens to Matt. Will Tai be there to help him?


~*Just not Perfect*~ 

Um…yeah. *is in a state of denial* I did NOT just write a Taito. ::Person walks up to her and points at the fic:: Yes…you did… ::Gatomon_1:: Okay. So I wrote a Taito. There's your warning right there. And I know…I said no more yaois. But I made a bunch of deals with friends of mine, so there will be more. *dies* Oh, and the song is mine…I wrote it…it may not fit in some places, but…*shrugs* oh well.

Dedication: Okay, Mike, I know the deal was a Daiken. But, if I remember correctly, when I told you that I refused to write a Taito, you said that that was what you would have requested. *sigh* so I wrote one. And if my memory fails me, then at least I know that you at least _like_ Taito…you do…right?

~*Just not Perfect*~

~*Matt's point of View*~

__

No one's right, no one's wrong,

We all know it won't take long,

One says this, one says that,

But we all know my world is flat.

If you asked me if I thought I was going to live, my reply would depend on what kind of answer you wanted. If you wanted a false answer, I'd say, "Yeah, I'm gonna be just fine! It's just a temporary halt in life, it may hurt, but I'll get over it!"

If you wanted an honest answer, then I'd say, "No. I don't think I'm gonna live. Physically, _or_ emotionally. My body's crippled with pain, and the two people that I loved most in the world have left me. No, I'm not going to be alright."

I glanced down at my legs. The legs that may never work properly again. _Cripple._

The words rang through my head, echoing silently off every surface in the room, when all I wanted to do was forget about it.

The doctors had said that there was a 70% chance that I'd never walk again. And even if I could stand, I wouldn't be able to walk properly.

I have nothing against cripples…I just never thought that I might become one. But compared to the other pain I felt…the emotional pain…that was nothing. Compared to the other thing that had happened, I didn't care if I never walked again…I just wanted them to come back.

After the car accident, Tai left town…his parents insisted that he move. He hit his head, went into a coma for three days, and almost didn't awaken. As soon as he was well enough, they left.

There was person number one. One of the people that I cared about most. I would most likely never see him again.

And as for person number two…TK died in the crash.

__

They've seen it happen, they know it's true,

I'll just fall apart without you,

And I can't follow, so don't expect,

I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect.

I hadn't even gotten to go to his funeral…I was too weak. And they didn't even think to postpone it so that I could say goodbye to him…

I never got to say goodbye to Tai, either. His parents packed up and moved before he could come to see me.

It hurt, I'll admit it. It hurt that he hadn't found someway…_someway…_to see me before he left. Maybe he just didn't care enough.

"Like hell, Matt. You know he does."

So why hadn't he come?

"Because his parents took him away, Matt," I answered my own question. "Because they took him away so that you'll never see him again…"

I slammed one balled up fist into my upper leg. I couldn't feel anything. That just shook me up more. 

"I'm not going to get better, am I?" I could hear myself whisper. "I'll never feel anything below the waist again, will I?"

~*Normal Point of View*~ 

__

But, I'm just not perfect without you,

You know it's true,

You've seen it,

Why don't you just admit,

I'm just not perfect without you,

You know I'm right, you know your wrong,

You know that it will not take long

Until I fall apart, from a broken heart,

I can't follow you to where you've gone,

Because I'm just not perfect.

"He'll get better, though, won't he, doctor?" Mimi demanded. It was almost more than she could bear…TK was gone, Tai was gone…and now Matt…

The doctor shook his head. 

Sora looked up. "But doctor…you said that there was still a 30% chance that he could…"

The doctor turned to look at her, and there was a grieved expression on his face. "I know what I said, Ms. Takenouchi, but sometimes things change. Right now, I'm afraid that Mr. Ishida doesn't feel there's anything left to live for. His brother died in the crash, and his best friend left…if even one of them were still here, maybe he'd recover. It's like that, sometimes. If someone you care about is there, you'll find the will to get better. But if they're gone…"

Izzy looked down at his laptop, and noticed how the doctor referred to Tai as 'his best friend.' _He was more like his _boy_friend,_ he thought. _Even if it was never official._

It was then that an idea occurred to him. If he could just get a hold of Tai…

~*Matt's point of View*~

~*Two days later*~

__

You're up above, you're down below,

You're in the heat, you're in the snow,

Wherever I turn, I see you're face,

And I try to follow to that far off place.

The wheelchair didn't make a sound as the nurse slowly pushed it out into the noonday sun. I welcomed the rays of sunlight, faint though they were. It seemed like forever since I had been outside, when in reality, it had been less than a month.

I was grateful to get outside, but truthfully, I didn't know if I'd ever enjoy anything again. There was no use in enjoying anything. They were both gone.

The sun went behind a cloud, and I shivered, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. At least I could still move them.

For a moment, as I stared straight ahead, I could almost swear that I saw Tai's face looking back at me. I blinked, and it was gone.

__

And then you disappear, and I'm alone,

And that place will always be unknown,

Because I can't follow, you know I never will,

And as I think that, I can feel the chill.

"Hey."

The voice was so familiar that I almost didn't even think about it being there.

I wheeled my wheelchair around. "Tai!?" at that moment, the sun peeked out from behind the cloud that it had gone behind earlier.

He gave a small smile. "Izzy e-mail me and said that you needed me. I managed to get away from my parents long enough to drop by for a little visit."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Tai!?"

He laughed out loud. "Matt!?" he mimicked. 

__

I'm just not perfect without you,

You know it's true,

You've seen it, 

Why don't you just admit,

I'm just not perfect without you,

You know I'm right, you know your wrong,

You know that it will not take long

Until I fall apart, from a broken heart,

I can't follow you to where you've gone,

Because I'm just not perfect.

I scowled at him. He just laughed harder. "I'm…um…really sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't even know that we were leaving until my parents had me in the car…"

So that was his excuse. I suppose it would work…

He stuck his hands into his pockets. "So how are you doing?"

"How do you think? I lost my brother."

He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry about that…I know it must be really hard."

I didn't answer right away. I _couldn't_ answer right away. 

Tai cleared his throat. "Well…you're looking better than when I last saw you…"

"Looking better? I look terrible."

Tai looked at me. "Compared to last time I saw you, you look perfect."

__

I can't follow you, can't see your face,

Can't feel your touch, or your embrace,

Can't see your smile, or hear your voice,

Can't be happy, can't rejoice.

"Who are you kidding?" I demanded. "I'm anything but perfect."

Tai grinned. "But of course. After all, you still don't have better hair than me!"

I smirked. "Then I'll just have to steal your hair!"

He reached up and protectively shielded his chocolate brown hair. With a wary look on his face, he sat down next to me…about ten feet away. When I didn't try to steal his hair, he moved a bit closer.

"Yeah, well, I'm not perfect either. I don't think anyone is."

I looked at him sideways. "That's a lie. Well…_partially_ a lie…"

He raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I may not be perfect, and you may not be perfect. But when we're together…well, that's another story."

__

I'm just not perfect without you,

You know it's true,

You've seen it,

Why don't you just admit,

I'm just not perfect without you,

You know I'm right, you know your wrong,

You know that it will not take long

Until I fall apart, from a broken heart,

Oh, I just can't follow to where you've gone,

Because I'm just not perfect.

Tai grinned. "Yeah, it's me who makes you perfect."

My eyebrows shot up. "Just a minute ago you were saying that you were anything but."

"Well, I changed my mind!"

I laughed. He laughed. The sun seemed to shine a little bit brighter. 

I was imperfect…he was imperfect. But together, we weren't. And the sun shone even brighter.

"Who are you trying to fool? You're just not perfect, and you know it!"

"And you are?" Tai smirked.

"Well, seeing as how there's nobody to fill the spot of 'perfect,' I guess that job has to fall on me!"

"I thought you said that _you_ weren't perfect either!"

I laughed. "Well, I changed my mind!" I said, repeating his earlier words.

But who was I trying to fool? I just wasn't the same without him…

By now, the sun seemed to be shining even brighter. The only thing that seemed to keep it from shining full power was the fact that I still grieved for my brother.

But that was okay…I would never forget TK, and I would never quite get over him…not fully…but that was okay, too. Tai would help me, I knew…and I also knew that I would need every second of his help…after all…I was just not perfect.

THE END

*coughNEVERAGAINWILLIWRITEATAITOcough*

Um…I didn't say anything…*coughPLEASEREVIEWcough*

Yeah, well…I hope you all liked this…I just can't seem to write yaoi very well. *sigh*

Gatomon_1


End file.
